Dirty Little Secret
by Forgotton Angel
Summary: Dasey. What happens when their relationship is put out into the open?
1. Caught

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.**_

"I win!" shouted Lizzie as her cards lay face up, adding to twenty-one.

Her nine year old face shone brightly, but quickly turned angry as Casey said that it was bedtime for her and Edwin.

"How come? You and Derek get to stay up late! And besides, who left you in charge."

"Mom and George did. Now get to bed!" Casey said. Her eyes lit up with something that Lizzie did not recognize.

"It's only ten o'clock!" shouted Edwin, but Derek's glare shut him up.

"Fine!" Lizzie shouted as she stormed up the stairs. Edwin followed. Two doors were slammed, but the two teens left in the living room had no eyes for anything but each other.

"I thought they'd never leave," Casey said breathlessly through kisses.

"Neither Did I," was Derek's answer. He was too horny to let out more.

XXX

I pulled up her camisole and ran my hands over her smooth, flat stomach. Thank GOD no one knew what an awesome body she had besides me! She moaned against my mouth as I undid the clasp of her bra. I really hated those things. They just ended up getting in the way.

I heard her sigh as I ran my fingers over her hard, pink nipples. Oh yeah, the Canadian cold is AWESOME!

As she undid my jeans, I pulled down her pajama pants. She wasn't wearing underwear. Hell Yeah!

I placed her small body on the ground as she moaned and giggled. I lowered my mouth to her warm, wet pussy. Her soft curls tickled my nose as my tongue stroked her cunt. She smelt wonderful, and her salty sweet taste was driving me wild. Her hands tugged my hair as I sent her into oblivion. She moaned my name as she came, and I kissed her to quiet her. She tasted herself on my lips as our tongues fought.

Slowly, she lowered her hands to my boxers. Wait…what? She had never given me head, and I hadn't asked for it.

"Case, babe, what are you doing?"

She smiled sweetly as she said "Payback."

I am so turned on right now.

Her hands stoked my hardened 'little soldier' (can you say eight and a half inches? Hells yeah!)

She touched the tip of her tongue to the slit at the front of my erection.

I moaned loudly, and I felt her smirk against me. Hey, she can't take my smirk!

Well, if she keeps doing this she can. Shit! Where did she learn this? Her mouth rides up and down my cock, and her round tits bounce with her. I feel my muscles contract as pleasure sweeps through me and I come in her mouth. She swallows, much to my surprise.

Heh…my first blowjob is from my step-sister. Who woulda thunk? Actually, every first except for the big one and kissing has been with Casey. The big one was because it hadn't happened yet. Yeah, I know you're all in shock. Get over it!

Casey lies on my chest as I calm down from my last orgasm. I swear that the girl could make me come with just one look!

She stares up into my face.

"Derek? I think I'm ready. We've been 'together' for about nine months now. I'm ready for the next step."

You guess if I'm going to turn that down. Come on…just guess.

"Are you sure? Are you safe?"

Casey laughed. "Of coarse I'm sure! And I've been on the pill for a year now. It's fine."

Deep Breath.

Okay, nothing to worry about. You're about to have sex with your girlfriend, who happens to be your step-sister. Don't freak!

That's when I heard a creak on the stairs.

Lizzie and Edwin looked back to our naked forms, wide-eyed and in shock.

Casey screamed.

The lock in the door juggled as the people on the other side attempted to enter.

Parents are home.

Fuck!

**R&R!**


	2. Run!

This chapter is told from Casey's view.

Shit, Shit, Shit.

This could NOT be happening. I was not going to let three months of planning and secrecy be ruined in a matter of five minutes! No Way In Hell.

"Run!" I whispered to Derek as I attempted to cover myself from Edwin's eyes. Why the hell was the kid still staring at me? We had approximately two minutes to get upstairs, since it appeared that George was using the wrong key. Derek seemed to notice his younger brother's fixated stare, though.

"Edwin! What the fuck are you looking at? Get your ass upstairs!" He was shaking. My boyfriend/step-brother was shaking. Man, this guy has jealousy issues! But back to the situation at hand. Derek seemed to be attempting to follow my earlier command, but it seemed that what I hoped would be two minutes was actually thirty seconds.

Shit, Shit, Shit.

_Click._

The door was open. George was staring at me. Mom was staring at Derek.

"_Ew!_ Casey and Derek are nakie!" came Marti's shrill yell.

"Edwin, Lizzie, take Marti upstairs. Casey, Derek, sit _down_." George's voice sounded a bit high, but I guess mine would be two if I had walked in on my son and step-daughter's love fest.

I sat on the couch and pulled on the camisole I had been wearing before Derek's _Ahem_, wandering hands had gotten to it.

I could just imagine what was going through my mother's head. _Gross, Nasty, Disgusting._ We were all of this and more. It didn't matter that we were in love, it didn't matter that we weren't related by blood. It didn't matter that I was fifteen, and he was only a year older. All they saw was that we were disgusting. That's all any one would see. That's why Derek became my dirty little secret.

Mom looked at me. George looked at Derek. I looked at my feet. Wait, I didn't have on anything on the bottom! I quickly tugged the pajama shorts I had been wearing earlier onto my legs. I could just feel my cheeks turning red.

"How long?" My mother's voice was sharp. I answered before Derek could get a chance.

"This was the first time. We were planning it for a week." I felt Derek tense beside me. He knew I didn't lie. It wasn't just sex with him, and I knew it. He really did love me, even if we'd only been together for nine months.

George sighed. "I guess there isn't much we can do about it, is there? You're not going listen to us. We're not home enough to separate you. You go to the same school. But, we have to set down some ground rules first."

Mom cut in, "Rule number one: no sex, ever. No sneaking around. No going into each others' rooms after dark."

"Wait…is this a relationship, or was it just for…you know?" George asked.

Wow. For a guy who has three kids, he seems to have some trouble saying s-e-x.

Derek grabbed my hand. I looked at him in surprise.

"It's much more than sex—not that that's happened," he said quickly, glancing at my mom, "I love her."

Hell Yea! He better love me! Do you know how many girls I had to fuck up because they were getting too close to him? Guess. It's a number between twelve and fourteen. Do you think one of those girls was Emily? If you do, you are CORRECT!

What can I say? I get jealous.

"Derek, put some clothes on. Casey, come with me." My mom ordered.

Oh lord…please don't let this be…

Oh no…It is.

"Casey, sweetie, I think that it's time you and me had a sex talk.

_A/N:_ LOL! I really wanted to end it there. I'll try to have this done within two or three weeks. I think ten chapters or so should do it, but I'm not sure. It depends on where my plot bunny takes me. By The Way, George and Nora are a lot angrier than they've let on. You'll see that in the next chappie, hopefully.

_A/N Part Two:_ Thank you for all Of The Lovely Reviews! I Really Appreciate It. I Had No Idea So Many People Would Like It!

**Gaffney06:** I did! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**tigerwhisper:** I know! I was laughing as I wrote it, just because I was wondering how they would react if they were caught. It really would suck to be caught. I'm glad you liked the first chappie!

**NoSleepTonight:** They tried to run, they failed. Oh well. It was a lot of fun to write about!

**Sexqueenfromhell:** Thank you very much!

**Infidi:** I'm glad you found it funny! I did too! Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Talking

A/N: ok, I know that it's been FOREVER, but I feel terrible and I want to continue this story. I'm interested in any future ideas for this story, I'm not totally sure where it should go anymore. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!

[Casey

The talk. She wanted to have the talk. My eyebrows shot up to my hairline and I felt a prickly sweat under my arms. Was she serious??

"Mom, I know you don't like what you just saw, but I don't think this discussion is necessary. Actually, I'm sure this discussion isn't necessary."

She looked at me, and her eyes burned. Okayy…so this talk was necessary in her eyes… I though about what those eyes had seen and blushed.

"Casey. I just found you getting ready to have sex with your brother. That is NOT okay!" she quickly lost the calm she had, and proceeded to bury her face in her hands. I patted her back soothingly, whispering apologies I didn't mean.

Then we heard Derek explode.

"DAD! PLEASE! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR CONDOMS!! I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD, I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT TROJAN IS AWESOME. I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!!!"

I couldn't help it. I cracked up. Mom shot me a glare, and I was silent. Derek stormed in the room with my mother and I, George trailing behind him.

I shamelessly tried to catch George's eyes, but he avoided mine. Looking back, I can't really blame him…

My mom looked at me. "Casey, what have you and Derek…done..."

Derek's eyes bulged. My mouth dropped.

"Case, you're catching flies." Derek joked. Seriously, the boy has no sense of 'there's a time and place.'

But, I could let him slide…I mean, he did do amazing things with his mouth…and his hands…and his tongue…

Oh, God. I felt myself getting wet as I thought of what he did to me last week. Where that boy learned how to flick his tongue like that I will never know…

My hands reached for Derek's. I heard a clearing of the throat. Oh, right. George and Mom in the room.

[Derek

Casey was obviously in another world. So I decided to answer. I was going to be honest. This was getting ridiculous. I should not have to hide my girlfriend.

"Case and I have been going out for nine months now. We have had oral sex. That's the farthest we've gone, so relax. Casey is the first girl I ever loved, and the last one I ever will. I want her to be my first and last everything. She IS my everything."

Casey started to tear up. Bitch better show some emotion. She doesn't even realize how many times I had to kick some guy's ass 'cause they looked at her a bit too closely. Most of them friends from the hockey team. Oh Well, she was worth it. Especially with the way her tongue moved…my Gawd, where did she _learn_ that??

Dad And Nora looked a little surprised by my honesty.

"We have to think about this. I'm not sure we should allow it, but I am happy that the two of you are happy. Give George and I some time and we'll let you know if we allow it."

Now Casey spoke, "Mom, with all due respect, we don't need your permission. We're going to continue what we're doing whether you like it or not. I'm sorry, that's just the way it is."

Nora's face reddened slightly. Oh well, she'd have to get over it.

0000

Okay, that's all I could think of. I'm so sorry, I honestly feel terrible. If anyone has any ideas, please email me. I really love this story, I don't want to give it up just yet!


End file.
